Grounding connections on circuit breaker load centers or panelboards for residential and industrial applications typically include wire lugs on a neutral support bar which acts as a ground for the support center. To ground electrical cables, the ground conductors are typically brought into the load center and their insulation-free ends are clamped in the wire lugs. Unfortunately the construction of load centers and panelboards with lugs is costly both from a manufacturing and inventory standpoint. Furthermore, in a conventional load center the wire lugs are attached to the neutral/ground bar and the bar and lugs are typically are not constructed to provide proper strain relief to any attached ground wires.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an alternative method of grounding conductors which will eliminate the need for lugs on the load center or panelboard. It would also be advantageous to provide a connector or fitting that attaches directly to the panelboard and thereby functions as a strain relief for the ground wire.